barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie
DVD and Blu-Ray Barbie Great Puppy Adventure Blu-Ray 1.jpg Barbie Great Puppy Adventure Blu-Ray 2.jpg|Blu-Ray Barbie Great Puppy Adventure Blu-Ray 3.jpg|Back of the Blue-Ray Barbiegreatpuppyadventuredigitalcover.jpg|Digital copy Books Great Puppy Adventure Sliding Tab Book.png|Sliding Tab Book Great Puppy Adventure Book.png|Book with collectible bookmark Great Puppy Adventure Paw-some Mystery Book.png|A Paw-some Adventure Great Puppy Adventure Special Treasure Hunt Book.png|A Special Treasure Hunt Dolls and Playsets Barbie Great Puppy Adventure Barbie Doll 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Barbie Doll 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Barbie Doll 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Barbie Doll 4.png Great Puppy Adventure Barbie Doll 3.png Skipper Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 6.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 7.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Skipper 4.png Stacie Great Puppy Adventure Stacie 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Stacie 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Stacie 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Stacie 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Stacie 4.png Chelsea Flashlight Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Flashlight 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Flashlight 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Flashlight 2.png Cupcake Purse Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Cupcake Purse 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Cupcake Purse 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Cupcake Purse 3.png Mustache Mask Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Moustache Mask 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Moustache Mask 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Moustache Mask 3.png Puppy and Trike Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Puppy and Trike 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Chelsea Doll with Puppy and Trike 2.png Spin 'N Ride Pups Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 11.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 6.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 7.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 9.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 4.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 8.png Great Puppy Adventure Spin Ride Pups Doll 10.png Willowfest Giftset Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 4.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 8.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 6.png Great Puppy Adventure Sisters Willowfest Doll Gift Set 7.png Puppy Cradle Playset "It's puppy love from the start with this set that lets girls help mommy dog care for her precious pups -- all four of them! With a dynamic pose, the mommy dog is ready to respond to their every need. An extra-long pink cradle that really rocks is perfect for feeding and naptime since all four puppies fit inside together. Use the four brightly colored bottles — they fit into the puppies' mouths — when they’re hungry and rock them to sleep when they're tired. The puppies need their rest for the adventurous day ahead! When it's playtime, each puppy has a unique accessory to add to the fun, like a silvery crown, a cool pair of glasses or a pretty pink bow. Unique poses add personality and playful inspiration. Girls will love helping this mommy dog care for her pups as if they were their own! Includes mommy dog, four puppies, one rocking cradle, four bottles and a fun accessory on each puppy. For ages 3 and up." Great Puppy Adventure Dog Playset 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Dog Playset 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Cradle Playset.jpg Pop Up Camper Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 2.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 1.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 3.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 4.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 5.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 6.png Great Puppy Adventure Pop Up Camper 7.png Mega Bloks "Based on the DVD movie, Barbie™ and her sister Chelsea™ return to their hometown where they’re introduced to some adorable puppies. Now you can play out the scenes with these new furry friends and set out on an adventure! Let Barbie™ lead the way on her bicycle, while Chelsea™ gives the puppies a ride in her wagon. When the adventure is over, the sisters can each adopt a cute puppy to bring home! *One Barbie™ mini fashion figure with flower accessory and one Chelsea™ mini fashion figure *Set includes two puppies, buildable park bench with flower, wagon, and bicycle with basket *Combine with other Mega Bloks Barbie™ playsets to build a world of fashion and fun! *Package size: 8“ Tall, 8“ Wide" Mega Bloks Barbie - Great Puppy Adventure 1.jpg Mega Bloks Barbie - Great Puppy Adventure 2.jpg Mega Bloks Barbie - Great Puppy Adventure 3.jpg Mega Bloks Barbie - Great Puppy Adventure 4.jpg Mega Bloks Barbie - Great Puppy Adventure 5.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure